The present invention relates generally to computer software, and particularly to methods and systems for assessing the quality of software code.
Software code is commonly tested for faults (“bugs”) by subjecting the code to a set of test cases, which is referred to as a test suite. It is often of interest to assess the quality of the software code, such as by assessing the coverage or other quality measure of the test suite, and/or by analyzing known faults in the code.